Their Hearts Decide It
by CrySpy27
Summary: EdxWin! Rated T. Ed comes home after two years and Winry is excited to see them back in their normal bodies, but Ed still has his automail leg. Al goes off to Xing with Mei and Winry and Ed stay in Resembol and there love slowly is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am going to start a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction! I am going to call it Their Hearts Decide It. Lol sounds cheesy, but anyway next chapter will be the being called fucking Chapter Two! Yeah! Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts about this. You can private message me or place a review. I personally love FMA. So I'm going to have fun.**

**Bye!**

**Freybea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**Winry Rockbell**

* * *

I waited for two years and then Edward shows up at my door with Al in his body. It was weird seeing them.

I gave Ed a big, warm hug, but I realized something._ His arm. It isn't automail.I swear I put new automail on him last time I saw him._

"Ed. What happened to your automail?" I said tuggind on his arm.

"About that..." Was all he said.

"Come on alchemy freak tell me."

"I can't use alchemy, don't call me that anymore you gear head!"

"Fine. I'll call you shrimp!" We started arguing again. "Wait what do you mean you can't use alchemy?"

"I'll explain later, Win and WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"Fine, but if you don't..." Al and Ed looked at me scared when I took out the biggest wrench I have. I hit him on the head for good measure.

"It's your fault I'm short! You keep hitting me." He was rubbing his head. I looked at Al who has a crutch, but is smiling at me.

"Al? Are you alright you hav a crutch."

"I'm fine. I just need it for a little while because Dr. Nox said I need it to walk."

"Ok..." I just stood there staring at them both. They're so... different. Even Ed is taller. "I'll go make some tea." I quickly walked into the kitchen. "What tea do you guys want?"

"Yours." Was all they said. I make a homemade tea and they love it. I go to my friend, Nelly's field to pick all the fruits and herbs I need.

"Ok, but it will take a few minutes." I finished the tea and went back to those two idiots. "Why are you guys back? Did you brake your automail?"

"No... But I'm getting taller! So, my automail doesn't fit!"

"And Al?" I said looking suspiciously at the paper in his hand.

"I... I'm... I'm here to say good bye." The room went dead silent.

"What?" I could feel my eyes are starting to well up with tears.

"I'm leaving Amestris."

"Why?"

"To study alkahistory with Mei."

"So.. You're going to Xing?"

"Yeah."

"When? Is it soon?"

"Yeah next week on Wednesday. That's when Mei heads back to Xing." I started to think if he got hurt or died. I don't want him to leave."Don't worry about me, Winry."

"But..."

"I'll be fine besides Brother is staying her with you."

"Really?" They both nodded and before we knew it it was dinner time. We ate and went to separate bedrooms.

**Next Wednesday**

This unwanted day came to quickly. I never wanted it to come.

"Remember Al, don't lose your limbs. I don't want to have to make automail for both of you."

"Alright."

"And don't get into bad fights like the shirmp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP? I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

"Well Ed! Al is taller than you!" Soon Mei came and took Alphonse with her and it was just Ed and I.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Edward Elric**

* * *

I walked home from the train station with suprisingly, the Colonel Bastard and Hawkeye.

"So... Fullmetal."

"You want to know why I'm here?"

"Well, yeah."

"I realized this is my home. My home is with Winry and Den." I looked up and the Colonel was actually smiling. Hawkeye realized it to which made her smile.

"You sure that you and Winry aren't dating?" Colonel added with a snicker.

"Hell no. No way I could like that, gear head."

"Right." Colonel said sarcastically.

We finally reached Winry's house, which I guess I can call my house now.

"Win! I'm home! There's someone here!" I shouted hoping she would hear it over her drilling in my automail leg in progess.

"Be up in a minute!" She shouted from her work room in the basement. I heard running up the stairs and Win was right there holding a cloth. "Guess what?! I'm done your new adjustments. I can take off the spare now." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright. See you later Colonel Bastard." I said as I walked downstairs.

"Not so fast, Ed. Colonel and Lieutenant would you mind helping me put on Ed's automail?"

"If you want me to." Riza said. Colonel nodded. We lead them downstairs to a bright room with metal scraps and screws all over one table and a bench for putting automail back on. Winry removed the spare and aligned mine.

"Lieutenant, can you help me keep his automail in place?" Winry obviously trusts Hawkeye.

"Sure." She held the automail perfectly in place.

"Colonel, can you hold his other leg?"

"Fine." Once Colonel was holding my other leg, Winry slowly started cranking. I winced in pain, but knew not to scream or shout. Then something normal happened. One nerve hurt like hell. It has always been that way. Just one nerve hurt like hell. I started to cringe and groan, but nothing else. When it was done, Riza looked like she saw me get shot. Same with the Colonel Bastard.

"Sorry, Ed. I know that last nerve hurts."

"It's fine."

We talked with the Colonel and Hawkeye. They left around noon the next day.

**Just for a brief second,**

**Chapter Three **

**Riza Hawkeye**

* * *

"Sir." I looked at Roy worried.

"Yeah, I never knew. Fullmetal really doesn't show pain. Even in automail attachment." He said looking out the window watching Resembol disappear.

"Yes, Sir." Roy fell asleep and was asleep most of the train ride.

**We are back with:**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward Elric**

* * *

"Well they're finally gone."

"Yeah, but I like Riza. She is sweet."

We talked the rest of the night until it was dark.

**To Be Mother Fucking Continued...**

**Thanks again guys for reading this. I love you all.**

**Negative Zero/ Freybea**

**B)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Winry Rockbell**

* * *

"Ed! I need my wrench can you bring it to me?"

"Sure, I'll go get it." _It's so weird. Ed is helpful now. I guess he kind of has to._

**Six Months Later:**

Edward asked me out a few weeks ago. _It's fun I have to admit. _My thoughts were invaded by Edward's sweet morning voice.

"Hey, Win. How'd you sleep?" He said as he walked over to the table.

"Fine, but it's been quite hot lately..." It was true. The room felt like a sauna and it is only 7:30 am.

"Maybe we should go on vacation." He stated with his face shoved in a book. "It's cooler in _Rush Valley_." His comment tempted me to accept.

"Is it really cooler there?"

"Of course..." He grumbled to engulfed in his book.

"Fine." I grumbled deafeated.

"What?" Ed said a little startled.

"We can go."

"Really?!" Ed jumped out of his seat and was grinning. I nodded. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Love ya, Win."

We raced upstairs and packed our bags. Ed went ahead to the train station to buy the tickets and stayed here until he called.

_Ed is so cute. He offered my favourite place for vacation. I wonder... We're nineteen. Can we?... _I violently blushed at my thought. _All we've done is kissed. Can we do more? Or are we too young? Oh well. I'll figure it out._

The phone rang and I answered it almost immediately.

"Rockbell Automail."

"Hey, Win! I bought the tickets."

"I'll be right there." I said heading to my bags a few inches away. "See you in a minute." I then hung up rushing out the door.

_Rush Valley here I come._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am working on three other chapters: Death Alchemist, Defective Sekirei, and S.E.L.S.**

**Again Sorry Hope You Enjoyed!**

**Please PM me if you have tips.**

**Love ya. 3 **

**FreyBea**


End file.
